


From One Berry To Another

by UltimateGamer101



Series: UG101's Undertale One-Shots [13]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Either He's Innocent And Naive And Can Do No Wrong, How About Those Two Blueberries Meet?, Or He's Mischievous And Energetic But Has A Deeper Side Rarely Explored, People Tend To Think Of Blueberry In Two Ways, Playing With Interpretations, This Next Experiment Should Be Very Very Interesting, Wouldn't You Two Agree?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateGamer101/pseuds/UltimateGamer101
Summary: In all the infinite reaches of the Multiverse, there are- theoretically- an infinite amount of possibilities. This has been somewhat proven by the existence of different AU's to the original, such as UnderSwap and UnderFell, but the possibilities don't stop there.In each universe one encounters, there are even innumerable possibilities within them. There are stories where the Monsters have heats; there are stories where the first fallen child lives peacefully with the last; there are stories where the Monsters fall in love with Humans and live happily ever after. Those are the possibilities known as timelines.Naturally, with so many timelines, there will be differences both large and small found between the inhabitants of even a single universe. Encountering these inhabitants is unlikely despite the amount of stories declaring it possible, therefore for the sake of simplicity, the Sans of UnderSwap has been nicknamed Blueberry.Here we have the Blueberries of two very different UnderSwap timelines in a passing conversation. Both dress similarly; both ACT similarly; but oh, how they think is very, very different. Take a look as one Berry takes pity upon another, and speaks.





	From One Berry To Another

**Author's Note:**

> This is written from a 3rd person POV focusing on Blue. Blue is the one being spoken to, and Berry is the one speaking. Keep that distinction in mind as you read this ;3

"Look at you. Pathetic. _Weak_. I could snap you in half, and you wouldn't even fight back."

He shivered, looking down at the ground to avoid seeing the person speaking to him. This wasn't anyone he knew. This _wasn't_ him.

"You won't even look me in the sockets."

A booted heel came crashing down on his hand, and he inhaled sharply, his gaze automatically flicking up to meet that of his attacker. Bright eyelights gained stars in them, and a displeased frown turned into a grin.

"That's better! Now then, pretty little doppelganger, keep your eyelights on me. I'm going to teach you how to use our innocent attitude to your advantage, and you're going to watch, or you're going to be _punished_. Understood?"

With a sharp inhale through his nosehole, he nodded, and the boot was lifted. He looked down at his bare hands, fighting back an instinctive surge of self-loathing at the sight of them missing their gloves, and noted that his carpals didn't seem to be damaged. Pain was what the other had intended, apparently; pain without threat of true damage.

It was incredible; just how much the INTENT of another being could affect a Monster.

"Now then. Everyone we know- each and every one of them- think we are two sides of the same coin. You're the older brother of your Papy, and are the one who has a 'deeper side' to him, the one who used to run a hotdog stand and the one who remembers the RESETs. I'm the younger brother of my Papy, and am the one who's happy and energetic, the one who is as innocent as a newborn baby and the one who couldn't hurt a fly if he tried. The two of us are Swap Sanses, of the same universe, but of very different timelines."

He was careful to keep his eyelights on his mirror as he paced, not willing to risk further action from the other. On the surface, the two of them looked almost exactly the same... only the way they wore their scarves was altered.

It seemed that everyone in the Multiverse truly was different, after all.

"Keep in mind that while you are the one who remembers RESETs; while they have accepted you and your brother as living defiance of their classification; you make them uncomfortable. Your existence is a reminder of their failures, and the same with your brother... but my brother and I; we fit their mold."

The other smirked and grasped his scarf, tugging him close and making him gasp silently.

"We make them comfortable. We make them relax, because _they were right after all_. You and your brother are freak anomalies in the system, while I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, AM EVERYTHING THEY COULD EVER EXPECT ME TO BE! STUNNING! SKILLED! A HORRIBLE COOK! A ROYAL GUARD IN TRAINING! I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, AM THE PARAGON OF CONFIDENCE AND NAIVETY THAT EVERY ALTERNATE VERSION EXPECTS ME TO BE!"

His scarf was released, and the cheerful mirror took a few footsteps away.

"And do you want to know something, Blue? _I'm the stronger of us two._ "

...that had to be a lie.

"Mweh heh heh, do you want to know how I'm so certain of this?"

Slowly, he nodded, curious despite his desire to escape and never hear another word from this version of himself ever again.

"I'm more powerful because I AM THE MORE POPULAR VERSION OF US! Look at them out there, Blue, look at all the timelines and multiverses where my personality is the dominant one! Look at all the people who think we're the innocent little Berry that could never hurt a fly! See, I've noticed you having a harder time of it, and I pity you."

He closed his sockets, his teeth nearly grinding together through the gag in his mouth. A swift smack had his sockets opening again, and the other continued as though nothing had happened.

"So few people see you the way you are, Blue. They only see me, and they never see you. You'll never be able to achieve what you want like that, so here I am, giving you free lessons on how to be happy all the time, like me!"

Berry turned to face him, his sky blue scarf tied in a beautiful bow behind his neck, and an expression of childlike innocence upon his skull.

"LESSON ONE, OTHER ME! IF YOU BEHAVE LIKE A CHILD, PEOPLE WILL BE EASIER SWAYED TO YOUR WILL! THIS MEANS BEING LOUD AND ENERGETIC AND SWEET; EMULATING THE TRAITS THAT TYPICALLY TRIGGER PROTECTIVE INSTINCTS IN ADULTS WHILE STILL BEING ENTERTAINING! NOBODY SUSPECTS A CHILD OF ANYTHING, BECAUSE IT'S ALWAYS OBVIOUS WHEN THEY'RE UP TO SOMETHING!"

He had no choice but to go along with this, didn't he?

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a continuation, and there might not be. I like what I've written and I want it to continue, but I'm in a phase of being easily distracted by other things rn- hence why this is so short.


End file.
